


Pneumonia

by lozzielou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pneumonia, Sick Character, Sick Frisk (Undertale), more tags to be added as the story updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: Whilst traveling through Waterfall, Frisk begins to develop Pneumonia which is the last thing she needs to be dealing with when she has a certain head of the royal guard pursuing her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, her clothes were drenched after falling into the water whilst attempting the dodge the bright blue spears as Undyne, head of the royal guard pursued the child through the dark caverns of waterfall and right now, Frisk was wandering around after barely escaping in her wet clothes, the Nine year old shivered and let out a slight cough, feeling like she was beginning to develop a bad cold, possibly the Flu or pneumonia. She had began to feel not so great back in Snowdin, she remembered feeling thick headed and stuffy when she was hanging out with Papyrus and even Sans noticed that there was something wrong when they were having lunch back at Grillby's and suggested that she'd stay at their place until she felt well enough, but Frisk insisted she was fine and that it was probably just a mild cold, but, since tripping and falling into the water after attempting to escape Undyne's blue spear attacks and walking around in wet clothes, Frisk felt much more worse than earlier.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Sans and Papyrus until I felt a little better" she mumbled to herself as she forced herself to move forward, she could feel the effects of whatever she had beginning to take it's effect on her small body, her head felt fuzzy, her eyes were sore and burning and she could feel tightness in her chest. The child attempted to head forward but a wave of dizziness came over her and she fell to her knees before coughing uncontrollably just as a row of blue spears shot up from the ground in front of her and Frisk immediately forced herself to stand up, only to find herself face to face with Undyne who was blocking the only means of escape.

"I've got you now Human, there is nowhere to run" she stated, approaching Frisk who backed up in fear and looking around for an escape route " there's no where to run now, you're soul is the final human soul that we need to break the barrier, now, either you give up your soul willingly or" Frisk whimpered in fear as Undyne summoned a blue spear in her hand, she was sick, feverish and this was the last thing she wanted to be dealing with right now" I'll rip it from your body." As the head of the royal guard charged forward, Frisk noticed that the blue spears trapping her had now disappeared and without hesitation, the child turned around and ran.

"NGAHHHHHHH, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" Undyne shrieked as she pursued after Frisk who had ran onto a boardwalk. The child ran and ran but her body grew tired and weak from whatever it was she was developing and the child collapsed to the floor, listening to the sound of clanking metal armour as Undyne approached.

"So, finally gave up have you?" she inquired, not taking her eyes off the small child who lay curled up on the ground, shivering in her damp clothes as she let out a small cough which caused Undyne to tilt her head in confusion "what's the matter human, are you sick?" with a small whimper, Frisk curled up even further as Undyne began to approach her, but before she could grab hold of the child, the piece of boardwalk that she was laying on suddenly gave way and it sent Frisk falling into the darkness below, her whole word also becoming dark.

"What was that, it sounded like it came from over here." Frisk groaned and slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness all around her, except for the white and green figure standing in front of her which she couldn't make out as her vision was a little blurry but she could hear the figure speaking to her. "Howdy, you've fallen down haven't you, are you hurt?" her vision began to clear and Frisk could just make out a small monster boy which had a striking resemblance to Toriel in a green and yellow sweater and black trousers offering his hand out to her "here, get up" he took Frisk's hand and helped her up as she looked at him in confusion, was he real, or was this some sort of hallucination from the fever "golly, you look a little confused there buddy, hehehe, anyway, what's your name?" Frisk was about to say her name but the little goat like child cut her off "Chara huh, that's a nice name" his voice began to change along with his appearance, he became taller and a lot more sinister looking, his clothing now similar to that of Toriel's "my name is..."

Frisk awoke with a start, she was no longer standing in a dark abyss and the little goat like boy had now gone and she began to wonder if the encounter was just some weird fevered dream or hallucination. Sitting up, Frisk noticed that she had fallen into what seemed to be some kind of garbage dump area and despite her body feeling weak and exhausted, Frisk didn't want to stay in this place any longer, she needed to find some place dry and clean where she could get some rest and possibly take a nap, see if she could sleep off this horrible cold but she needed to find someplace where Undyne wouldn't find her and seemingly knowing that Frisk was sick and too weak to try and escape, what would she do, would she take her soul like she had threatened to do, the child couldn't bear thinking about it and she didn't want to think about it, all she wanted to do now was find a place to to hide where she could rest her tired, aching body and hopefully sleep off this Illness she had developed. After barely making out of the garbage dump due to an incident with a possessed dummy attempting to attack her, Frisk managed to find a clearing of long grass and with her body becoming more weak and tired with every move, the child dragged herself into the clearing and immediately collapsed to the floor before falling into a deep, fevered sleep.

Meanwhile, Undyne was walking around, trying to find the child and the first place she checked was the garbage dump after watching her fall down there, but when she discovered that Frisk wasn't there, Undyne growled in frustration and continued searching, the human couldn't have got far and she did noticed that the human appeared to be weak, possibly sick just before she plummeted into the garbage dump so maybe she was nearby, after all, a human in that condition wouldn't get far.

"Come on, where are you human?" she mumbled just before hearing a faint cough coming from a clearing of grass nearby and gripping her spear, Undyne slowly made her way over to the clearing and pushed the grass aside to find Frisk laying on the ground in a foetal position, seemingly in a deep sleep. "Gotcha now human" Undyne stated as she dragged Frisk out from the clearing but the child didn't stir, it was almost like she was unconscious rather than sleeping.

"Hey, what's the big idea, are you pretending to be unconscious just so I won't make you fight me?" Undyne questioned when she noticed that Frisk didn't wake up when she grabbed her "now, wake up and face me, I want to make this fight a fair one so wake up and let's do this." Frisk still didn't wake up, the child didn't even stir once and realizing that something was wrong, Undyne slowly placed her hand on the girl's forehead.

"Damn, you're burning up human, guess you really are sick after all. Now, what am I going to do with you...?"

To be continued...


	2. chapter 2

After placing her hand on her forehead, undyne crouched down beside the sick and almost unconscious child and wondered what to do with her, she could have easily took their soul right there and then, it would be so easy to do so with them in the condition, but she wanted to give the human a fair fight and by the looks of them, they were in no condition to even have any fights of any kind.

"Look kid, just because you're sick doesn't mean I'm going to take pity on you" she implied to the child who shivered despite the fever before curling up even further into a foetal position. As undyne wondered what she should do with Frisk, her phone began to ring and with a frustrated growl, she took it from her pocket and answered it.

"HEY UNDYNE" the voice of papyrus screamed down the receiver "I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM WAITING AT YOUR PLACE FOR MY TRAINING, BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE NOT HOME."

"Well Papyrus, I'm kinda in the middle of something here" undyne replied, not taking her eyes of Frisk who was shivering still "can't you wait?" Papyrus responded with a whine before babbling about how he was eager to get started with his training and admitted to getting a little impatient. Undyne growled in frustration and ran her hand over her face, she didn't know what to do with the human, she could just take their soul right there and then but a little voice in her head told her that it wouldn't be the right thing to do, it would be better to give them a fair fight to see how they manage with danger.

"BY THE WAY UNDYNE, HAVE YOU MET THE HUMAN YET?" Papyrus practically yelled down the other end of the receiver "I THINK YOU TWO WOULD MAKE GREAT FRIENDS." Undyne scoffed at Papyrus's suggestion, there was no way in hell that she would make friends with the human, they were the seventh human to fall into the underground and their soul was the last one they needed to break the barrier.

"You must be kidding, there is no way that I am making friends with the human" she replied, still not taking her eye off Frisk who was still laying curled up on the ground "they have the seventh and final human soul we need to break the barrier."

"OH NEVERMIND, I GUESS YOU'RE NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE, OKAY FORGET..."

"Wait, did you say challenge?" Undyne asked, cutting him off " how dare you, you should know by now that I'm always up for a challenge, just you wait, me and the human are not just going to be friends, we are going to be BESTIES." With that, she hung up before turning towards Frisk who was still laying on the ground in a deep slumber and with a smirk, Undyne walked over to the child, picked her up and slung the little girl over her shoulder.

"You're coming with me human, I'm taking you back to my place so you can recover from whatever it is you're suffering from" the head of the royal guard told the child as she began making her way back to her place " and once you've recovered, me and you are going to hang out like besties."

Later...

Frisk groaned and shivered despite feeling real warm and clammy. The child had never felt so terrible in the whole Nine years of her life, her head hurt terribly and she struggled to open her eyes, but she could just make out two voices speaking, both of them sounding female.

"Hmm, it looks like it could be pneumonia" the first voice spoke, sounding a little nervous and shaky "t..they're showing all the symptoms." Frisk groaned again as she felt a hand place itself on her forehead "s..she's burning up pretty bad, how they ended up in this state I have no idea." Frisk felt the hand remove itself from her forehead as a second voice voice, this one also sounding female but a little more gruff.

"Well I was pursuing them through waterfall and they fell into the water when they were running, but I think they were pretty sick before that happened and them running around in wet clothes must have made them worse."

Frisk tried desperately to open her eyes to find out what was happening and who was speaking, the child could sense that she was no longer lying on the hard ground, but instead something soft, like a bed of a sofa, but her eyes fell sore and her head hurt too much that she couldn't even open them.

"Isn't this the seventh human to fall down here?" the nervous sounding female voice asked "I t..take it you were after their soul."

"Yeah, and I was going to give them a fair fight to see how they would face danger head one" the gruff, female sounding voice replied "but Papyrus challenged me to hang out with the human, so that's what I'm going to do when she's recovered." Frisk tried desperately to open her eyes again but she could only open them slightly and her vision was blurry, but she could make out two figures standing over her, one of them was tall with a mixture of blue, red and black whilst the second figure was shorter with a mixture of white and yellow.

"M..M..mommy" Frisk croaked.

"I ain't your mom kid" she heard the taller figure replied "I don't have a motherly bone in my body." In her blurred vision, Frisk could make out the smaller figure moving closer to her, before she yet again felt a hand place itself on her clammy forehead before she heard the smaller figure speaking, indicating that she was possibly delirious from the fever.

"I'll be back to check on them tomorrow, just make sure you keep their fever down" Frisk heard the smaller figure say as she watched them move away from her before she heard the taller figure say something about never having to deal with a sick human before but the second figure simply said to keep them bedridden and keep their fever down. Trying so hard to open her eyes even further, Frisk watched as the smaller of the two figures disappeared from view, leaving her alone with the taller figure who moved closer to her and stood over her. Frisk couldn't figure it out, but whoever was standing over her, they seemed awfully familiar, like they had already met previously, but her head was so fuzzy that she just couldn't quite remember.

"You're lucky that papyrus cares about you kid" they spoke " otherwise I could have just taken your soul when I found you lying in the clearing, you should be grateful that I'm sparing you...well, for now at least." That was the last thing Frisk heard before she drifted back into a deep, fevered sleep.


End file.
